herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snitkawland
Snitkawland Introduction Sniktaw is one of the varried countries ict if you keep reading you will discover the true magic of extraordinary of Sniktaw. Snitkawland is in Hekla the ruler of snitkawland is Hanoj.The capital city of Sniktaw is egeog ;the population is aproximantly 2,00,000 our nationle animal is a gold eye chip munk. Landscape Sniktaw is one of the most populated country on Hekla. Sniktawland is very famous for its king and the city that it lives in that is the capital called egeog.Sniktaw has to defend its self from the neghbors to take over our country so men sacrofice there lives for our country. We have lots of territory witch has lots of moutins ,lakes,forites and animals.Most of our city are located by the coast line it is mostly desart in sniktawland. Climate Being such a desert-based country, the snikyites have a saying, "If no sun, no Sniktaw". Although its's extremely sunny across Sniktaw, they are the only inhabitants who know how to survive in their country. Animals and plants Despite the unusal climate{they have never seen rain in human history}Sniktawland is home, especially in the summer,to some of Ict's smallest land animals.In the east, especially in the desert, the last remaining gold-eye chipmunk have never been sighted by tourists. Do you no why? Because they are normally in the trees. In the central region, witch is manly comprised with deserts in Sniktaw ,the elf pelp can be sited baling on its beek as it piks some sand to eat .As you would exspect numios and vares and some times doest make the snikyits diet. Conclution All in all, Sniktaw is peacfull,well populated and welthy. Having now discorvered , Sport Sniktaw is very famous for its sport,Sniktaw takes part in evry sport event .Rednax is the captin of sniktaw football who is very skilled at football member they have been unbeeten for two years because of our captin .our home stadium is called Treblig has 500,000 seats in it and it is one of Icts largest stadium itdoes football,rugby,tennis and criket .In the last year or so Sniktaw have played there bigest arivel for there football ,they only play them once a year and two years ago we drew and it went to penaltys so they stopped the game because it was snowing to hard ,and it went on for to long. Rugby is our natinal sport an we have had alot of fixturs Rugby We had a big rugby match last week ,Egdirtrosh is are bigest arivel and evry time we play each other one of us win by one point or two .It is the bigest game of the year ,we drew 49 nile it was so tuff for our team alot of peaple got ingerd both our plaers got a red so it was harder to play with out a flanker .Our player got a red for a spear takle and the oppition got one for punching the ref.It was avery tite game we scord in the first half and they scored a fantastic try that made us draw that was so anoying he just leaped over the try line an they got the convertion that made 49 drew it was the most anyoing thing in world . Poetry Sniktaw is famous for its poems "Dragons life" created 2017 by Jonah Watkins and Olly Southan. Her eyes roared, terrifing and true, like a livid lion, her eyes are like moons roatating in the lonly midnight sky. Her claws tererising buliding's like tererits killing peaple, blood coming out of there head ,like apple juice coming out a carten. Her long thin wings glid across the biggest ocean next to Sniktaw. It can fly 100,000,000 feet in air. She flaps her wings every 100 miles. Dragon Egg The navy Egg contains:A king emotion's ,All the blue jumpers. The chocolate egg contains:All the runny yummy chocy's ,A lab's fer. The pink egg contains:All the roses in a field,all the complex sentences and all th What does a dragon learn at school. How to fly over a ocean, how to burn down a big bad tree, how to fight with one wing, how to steel a billion airs ring, History Military politics culture Geography Flag The dark blue stands for the sea. The lite blue stands for the sky. The red stands for the fire. The yellow stands for the sun.